Classroom Shenanigans
by Lightning515
Summary: Despite what the rumors say about their homeroom teacher, Class 1-A knows that Aizawa-sensei is actually a softie.
1. Sick

**Summary: Despite what the rumors say about their homeroom teacher, Class 1-A knows that Aizawa-sensei is actually a softie.**

 **Unbeta'd**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

The classroom was very quiet today.

It wasn't often that the class was so quiet, but the fact that the students were currently taking an exam and Aizawa-sensei was sleeping in his yellow sleeping bag near the front of the classroom made the silence necessary. None of them were willing to risk their grade by uttering a single word.

Izuku sneezed, the sound echoing through the room. He sniffled then blew into yet another tissue and adding it to the growing pile on the corner of his desk. It was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate on the paper in front of him, and his exhaustion from staying up late the previous night didn't help. They had only been told about the test a few days prior and because of all the projects from their other classes, Izuku wasn't able to start studying till last night.

He ignored a few curious glances from his classmates as he sneezed again and blew into another tissue. Repressing a shiver, he managed to finish another problem on the exam before sneezing three more times in rapid succession. His eyes began watering slightly and his ability to concentrate was only getting worse.

 _I should have brought a jacket today; staying up late always gives me the chills the next day. After class I can drop by Recovery Girl's office for some cold medicine, then I should make sure to sleep early. Tomorrow we have another physical assessment so I need to make sure I am in top shape-_

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when something fell on top of his head and shoulders. He flinched instinctively, before realizing said object was warm and flat. Izuku grabbed it before it slid down his shoulders, staring at it curiously.

 _A… sleeping bag?_

He looked up to see Aizawa-sensei walking back toward the front of the classroom, stifling a yawn with his hand, before turning around and leaning back on the blackboard. The pro hero crossed his arms and looked around the classroom, catching Izuku's gaze. Frowning slightly, Aizawa-sensei pointed to the exam in front of Izuku before closing his eyes once more. Izuku's eyes widened slightly, realizing that time was running out and class was almost over. It was then that he noticed a small paper on his desk.

 _Go see Recovery Girl during the break between classes, I already let her know that you will be dropping by. Make sure to wash it and bring it back to me by the end of the week._

Izuku smiled softly, wrapping the sleeping bag more tightly around himself and enjoying its warmth before turning his attention back to the exam with renewed vigor.

* * *

 **A/N: I just love the interactions between the teachers and class 1-A. I'm going to be making this a series and crossposting this on AO3 (link in bio). Feel free to check it out over there as well!**

 **Ciao Ciao~**

 **Pikachu**

 **Published 18 October 2017**


	2. Missing Breakfast

**Summary: Despite what the rumors say about their homeroom teacher, Class 1-A knows that Aizawa-sensei is actually a softie.**

 **Unbeta'd**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

Momo inwardly groaned as her stomach clenched painfully, protesting the fact that she had skipped breakfast this morning. She hadn't meant to, but she had accidentally shut off her alarm and went back to sleep. If Jirou hadn't come to check on her so they could walk to class together, Momo was certain she would have overslept.

It was a good thing today was a classroom lesson rather than a field one; she was certain that if she tried to create something with her Quirk, she would faint. The last thing she wanted to do was explain to Aizawa-sensei that she couldn't participate in training because she skipped breakfast.

Her stomach gave an audible growl and she ducked her head into her arms, face reddening from embarrassment. Momo was certain that those closest to her had heard and she wanted nothing more than to disappear from the classroom.

… Or have something to eat.

She lifted her head slightly to glance up at the clock, noticing that it was still a few hours until lunch. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she could last a few more hours and her stomach agreed painfully. Picking up her pencil, Momo tried to focus on the current lesson. It was something regarding… media? Her notes provided no useful hints, seeing as she hasn't written anything since the lesson started. She would have to ask Jirou or Todoroki to see their notes later.

Her stomach gave another loud rumble and she pressed a hand to it, a vain attempt in trying to muffle the sound. Why didn't she pack any snacks in her bag? Even a small handful of nuts would be good right now.

Just as Momo was debating whether she should ask to visit Recovery Girl, there was a light thump on her desk and she immediately straightened, taking in her surroundings. Everyone around her was taking notes, copying what was written on the blackboard. Aizawa-sensei was walking down an aisle next to her, heading back to the front of the class with one hand holding a notebook at eye-level as the other held a piece of chalk. On the corner of her desk was a rice ball and applesauce packet.

She glanced between the food on her desk and Aizawa-sensei, putting two and two together. Smiling, Momo picked up the applesauce packet and twisted off the cap, sucking on it while she began copying down notes, feeling better already.

* * *

 **A/N: Come find me on Twitter (link in profile) and other places if you wanna chat about BNHA :D thank you for reading!**

 **Ciao Ciao~**

 **Pikachu**

 **Published 4 November 2017**


	3. Bento

**Summary: Despite what the rumors say about their homeroom teacher, Class 1-A knows that Aizawa-sensei is actually a softie.**

 **Note: Happy birthday Aizawa!** **I just wanted to write something funny. Might be slightly OoC.**

 **Unbeta'd**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

Shouta sighed as the lunch bell rang, dismissing his class as he began to gather up his things. The class immediately began to separate into groups and the silence dissolved into idle chatter.

Shouta wanted nothing more than to find a quiet corner and take a nap; he had been up late taking care of some pro hero work as well as planning next week's lessons. He had chosen to catch a few more minutes of sleep instead of making lunch this morning, so he was going to suck on an apple sauce packet before crawling into his sleeping bag and getting some much needed rest.

Just as he was about to leave the room, however, the intercom beeped on.

"Eraserhead, please report to the Teacher's Lounge. Eraserhead, please report to the Teacher's Lounge." The voice was unmistakably Present Mic's and Shouta inwardly groaned upon hearing it. Did Hizashi _really_ have to summon him through the school intercom? Shouta debated ignoring the message just to spite him (really, why didn't Hizashi just text him?) and continuing his plan of going to take a nap when Hizashi spoke again.

"Eraserhead, I know that you were planning to skip lunch. You probably skipped breakfast as well." Shouta inwardly cringed at the accusation, having skipped breakfast as well so that he could sleep in, if only slightly. "Come here right now and get something to eat so that you could be a good role model for your students!" Shouta scoffed. The last thing the kids needed was him as a role model.

He turned to leave the classroom when the intercom beeped on once more. "Eraserrrrrheadddddddd hurry up and report to the Teacher's Loungeeeeeeee. You need to eat lunchhhhhhh. Eraserheadddddddddddddddddddddd." Shouta grimaced, knowing that Hizashi wouldn't stop until he actually went over to the Teacher's Lounge. He could tell that the students were beginning to stare at him and sighed.

The students watched as their homeroom teacher left the classroom, grasping lightly at the capture weapon around his neck as he did so. Present Mic continued talking nonstop over the intercom about how important lunch was and that skipping meals was detrimental to one's health when he suddenly stopped talking.

Then his voice came through the intercom, louder than ever.

"SHOUTA YOU CAME! I KNEW YOU WERE TOO tired to make lunch so I made you a bento! Let's eat lunc— Shouta why are you holding your capture weapon Shouta nOOmmphhhpmphhhphhh!" The intercom clicked off. The students of Class 1-A stared at the intercom a bit longer before shrugging and continuing their conversations right where they left off.

They had seen (and heard) weirder things happen at UA.

* * *

 **A/N: Shouta actually wanted to hang Hizashi from a tree (he would be gagged of course) and throw some caltrops under him but he has to maintain professionalism.**

 **He did eat the bento before having a nap, and it was a really good bento. Not that he would admit it.**

 **Come find me on Twitter (link in profile) and other places if you wanna chat about BNHA :D thank you for reading!**

 **Ciao Ciao~**

 **Pikachu**

 **Published 8 November 2017**


	4. Bullying

**Summary: Despite what the rumors say about their homeroom teacher, Class 1-A knows that Aizawa-sensei is actually a softie.**

 **Unbeta'd**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

The hallways were bustling with students heading for the entrance, ready to head home after another long day at school. Shouta was ready to do the same; but he had to drop by Recovery Girl's office before he could leave the campus. The aftereffects of the USJ attack had a heavy toll on his body and if it wasn't for his stubbornness, he would be at home resting instead of coming to school. Even now, despite what little painkillers he took, Shouta could feel the aches from his injuries and the beginnings of a headache forming.

Still, he wasn't about to let a couple of injuries stop him from doing his job as a teacher.

Shouta sighed as he made his way down the hallway, students making sure to avoid him as he headed toward Recovery Girl's office. The ongoing chatter didn't help his growing headache and he couldn't wait to go home and collapse on his sofa.

As he neared his destination, he found the crowds of students thinning and the pounding in his head lessened slightly. Shouta was just about to turn the corner when he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Hey, Deku!"

"H-Huh?"

It wasn't just the nickname, but the tone of the voice that made Aizawa's hair stand on end and rage boil in his gut. Not only that, but it was directed to one of his students.

Specifically, one Midoriya Izuku.

Only a few called Midoriya by said nickname and Shouta would be lying if he said that he didn't know where it originated from. The discomfort from his injuries were forgotten and Shouta's eyes narrowed behind bandages as he pressed his back against the wall to remain unseen by the students.

"Yeah, you! I heard that is what you were called back at Orudera. You were one of the Quirkless, weren't you?"

"H-how—?!" Midoriya sounded shocked, as if he hadn't expected others here to know about his past. And it was true. Other than Bakugou, no one else from Orudera had made it into UA and only the teachers had access to their students' files.

Midoriya's file had said that his quirk had manifested late and that there were no signs of it appearing until he used it during the entrance exams for UA. Shouta hadn't given it much thought at the time, being more concerned with the nature of his quirk and inability to control it, but perhaps there was more to his quirk than he initially thought.

He mentally filed that thought away and turned back to the matter at hand.

"Although I guess you got a quirk now. A self-destructive one. Saw it during the entrance exams." Shouta could practically hear the sneer in the bully's voice. "Honestly, how did you get into UA? You aren't going to save _anyone_ with your quirk. Did someone pity you enough to just let you in?"

Shouta had thought the same thing when he first saw Midoriya and his quirk. A quirk such as Midoriya's would render him unable to perform hero duties after a few uses, making him a huge liability as a hero. But in the brief time that he has been at UA, Midoriya had proven that he was ready to work on controlling his quirk and that he was willing to overcome any obstacle that stood in his way of becoming a hero. Because of this, Shouta had taken back his initial assessment of Midoriya and did not expel him from Class 1-A.

He has yet to regret this decision, and he doesn't believe he ever will.

However, while his own concerns stemmed from wondering if Midoriya was ready for the rigorous training that was "Plus Ultra" as well as the reality of the world around them, the bully was obviously talking down on him, wanting nothing more than the gratification of being better than someone else.

"Anyone in the GE course could take your place and do a much better job of becoming a hero than you could."

Ah. So this student was from the GE course. Those that were put into the GE course were usually bitter toward the students that made it into the hero course, but this was another level.

"Y-You…" Shouta heard the waiver in Midoriya's voice and wanted nothing more than to step in and stop the conversation. But he also knew that Midoriya needed to stand up for himself and show his own resolve. The journey to becoming a hero was filled with obstacles, and one had to constantly prove themselves if they ever wanted to be accepted as a hero.

Midoriya had proved him wrong several times before; this was a small stepping stone in comparison.

Midoriya took a deep breath before replying, his voice growing with confidence as he spoke. "You have no idea how hard I worked to get here… and just because _you_ think that I should be in the GE course instead, doesn't mean anything. Everyone, including Aizawa-sensei, had accepted me into the hero course. And Aizawa-sensei is known for expelling students the instant he thinks that they cannot become a hero."

"Tch. Maybe he's getting soft." Shouta raised an eyebrow at the accusation, almost amused that someone would call him _soft_.

"No… I think that _you_ are just jealous that you didn't make it into the hero course. But if you have time to be mocking others, you obviously haven't been putting enough time into your own training."

"You—!"

Shouta chose this moment to reveal himself and rounded the corner, hair and capture weapon rising slightly as he activated his quirk. His head complained loudly in response and he vaguely remembered Recovery Girl telling him to not use his quirk until his injuries were fully healed, since his quirk might have been negatively affected by the USJ attack. He pushed the thoughts from his mind as he stared at the students in front of him, eyes red and bloodshot through the bandages covering his face.

"What are you kids doing loitering in the hallways? Class ended a while ago."

Midoriya spun around to face his teacher, panic evident in his expression as he waved his arms frantically. "A-Aizawa-sensei! I-I was…!"

The GE student scoffed at the appearance of Shouta, dropping his hands and shoving them into his pockets as he shouldered his way past Midoriya. "Tch." He walked past without a single glance back, leaving Shouta and Midoriya standing alone in the hallway. Shouta listened as the student's footsteps echoed down the hallway, mentally logging who the student was so that he could talk Nedzu later. Once he couldn't hear the footsteps anymore, he turned his attention to Midoriya, who was looking everywhere except at Shouta.

Shouta repressed a sigh, deactivating his quirk and ignoring the stinging of his eyes as his hair and capture weapon settled back to their original positions. "Don't mind anything that he said, Midoriya."

His student flinched, finally meeting his gaze. "Y-you overheard…?"

"I only heard a part of it," Shouta lied smoothly, not wanting to seem like he was there during the whole exchange. "Behavior like that is not tolerated at UA and the necessary measures will be taken." His hard gaze silenced any protests from his student.

"I-I…" Midoriya bit his lip, conflicted as he briefly glanced to the side. He fiddled nervously with his fingers for a bit before responding, his voice quiet even in the empty hallway. "I'm sorry for worrying you when you should be resting."

Shouta paused for a second, eyes softening ever so slightly. "That's my job, kid. Now get going, problem child."

* * *

A few days later, news got around that a GE student was expelled for harassing another student. Shouta walked into the classroom after hearing all the gossip in the hallways and was about to silence his class when he met Midoriya's gaze. He nodded briefly at his student before he turned to the rest of the class, telling them to go back to their seats and take out yesterday's assignments.

Only they knew exactly what had transpired.

* * *

 **A/N: I got this idea from CaboosexChurch back on AO3. I did a slightly different spin on their bullying idea though.**

 **Come find me on Twitter (link in profile) and other places if you wanna chat about BNHA :D thank you for reading!**

 **Ciao Ciao~**

 **Pikachu**

 **Published 20 November 2017**


	5. All Might

**Summary: Despite what the rumors say about their homeroom teacher, Class 1-A knows that Aizawa-sensei is actually a softie.**

 **Unbeta'd**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

All Might struggled to keep a smile on his face as pain lanced through his chest. He was barely able to remain standing, gripping the podium to avoid falling over and legs shaking from the effort. His old injury felt like it was in flames, making it hard to breathe.

He was currently teaching Class 1-A about the importance of media and how it affected one's hero career. Publicity (unless you were an underground hero) was important for helping heroes gain a reputation and make a living. His lecture focused on making sure not to give the media any information that can be later used against you, as well as how to skillfully avoid the media so that you aren't stuck answering questions for hours. Being the number one hero gave him a lot of experiences to draw from that would help to keep his lecture relatable and interesting. He had even gone over his lesson plans with Aizawa-kun yesterday to make sure that he made his points clear and was eager to share his knowledge with the class.

The lecture had started out fine, with everyone taking detailed notes as he went over a few of the subtle ways that reporters try to get information from unsuspecting heroes. Then about half way through the class, he began to feel the signs of his time limit running out. His chest began to burn, and his throat itched, almost making him break into a coughing fit in front of the whole class.

Normally he wouldn't have an issue maintaining his form as All Might for the duration of one class, which was usually one hour long. But he was called in for some hero work last night, and during his morning commute, he encountered a group of villains attempting to rob a bank. Naturally, because he was the closest to the scene at the time, he had transformed and quickly apprehended the villains.

Unfortunately, using his Quirk for hero work meant that it was more difficult for him to use it while teaching class, when it was essential to maintain his image as All Might.

All Might kept lecturing, keeping his trademark smile on as he went on to talk about ways to escape the media's questions. Each word made his throat more and more irritated and he ended up drinking half a bottle of water in a vain attempt to appease it. Time ticked on; the pain in his chest grew worse and his smile more strained.

He was over his time limit and there were ten minutes left of class.

Ever since the beginning of class, All Might noticed Midoriya glancing anxiously between him and the clock at the front of the room. It wasn't surprising that his successor knew about his own strained time limit, given how closely Midoriya followed the hero news. He tried to give his successor reassuring smiles throughout class, but it only seemed to further worry the poor boy as time ticked on. The other students were previously unaware of his predicament, too focused on taking notes on his lecture. Now, however, a few of the more perceptive students had picked up that something was off, looking up from their notes to cast concerned glances at All Might.

If he stayed any longer, he would start smoking and reveal his true form, something he wasn't ready for his students to know yet.

His mind made up, All Might was about to excuse the class early and make a dash for the staff room when the door to the classroom opened and Aizawa-kun walked in, hands shoved in his pockets as he glanced around the classroom. Aizawa-kun began speaking once he reached All Might's side, his voice monotone and betraying nothing as he explained his sudden interruption. "Nedzu wants to discuss something with you. He's in the staff room; I'll take over the rest of class."

All Might couldn't help but feel like a child being scolded as he stared at Aizawa-kun, the words slowly registering in his mind. He smiled sheepishly, muttering a quick thank you and excusing as he made his way toward the door, but not before seeing Midoriya sigh in relief from the corner of his eye. The rest of the students simply turned their attention to Aizawa-kun, who had easily picked up the lecture where All Might had left off.

Just as All Might closed the classroom door, his control of his Quirk slipped and he transformed back to Yagi Toshinori. His chest throbbed painfully as he broke into a series of wet coughs, his body aching from overexertion. He pressed his hand to his mouth to muffle the sound as he leaned heavily on the wall to remain standing upright. Once he regained his breath, he wiped the blood on the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, glancing thankfully back at the classroom before making his way back to the staff room to rest.

He should probably buy Aizawa-kun a drink as a thank you.

… Or maybe take him to that cat cafe Mic-kun told him about.

* * *

 **A/N: Come find me on Twitter (link in profile) and other places if you wanna chat about BNHA :D thank you for reading!**

 **Ciao Ciao~**

 **Pikachu**

 **Published 21 December 2017**


	6. Cat

**Summary: Despite what the rumors say about their homeroom teacher, Class 1-A knows that Aizawa-sensei is actually a softie.**

 **Unbeta'd**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

Shouto slowed to a jog as the dorms came into view, having just finished his daily morning training. But instead of heading straight for the entrance, he decided to make one more circle around the building.

There was something he wanted to check on.

As he made his way to the back of the dormitory, Shouto found what he was looking for: an emaciated calico cat peeking out from behind some bushes, watching him warily with wide eyes. The young hero had seen the cat when he first started today's run, but one step off the path caused the cat to retreat back into the bushes. He left not long after, since it appeared that the cat had no intention of coming back out.

And now the cat had reappeared. But before he could even move, the cat jumped out of the bushes and darted off into the distance.

* * *

The cat was back the next day, half concealed by the bushes as it peeked out between the leaves. This time, Shouto was mindful of the distance between himself and the cat as he slowly crouched down and poured the contents of one of his canisters into his hand, still a good distance away from the stray feline.

After class yesterday, the young hero-in-training had spent some time in the library reading up about stray cats and how to approach them. Given the way the cat lingered around buildings and didn't show any aggressive behavior when it saw him, it was most likely that the cat was a stray, abandoned by its previous owner. He wanted to help the stray, but first he needed to gain its trust and the best way to do that was through food. To avoid upsetting the cat's digestive system, Shouto had dropped by the store to pick up some cat treats and stored some in his utility belt.

Slowly, he approached the bushes and instead of darting away this time, the cat took a step backwards, so its face was slightly obstructed by leaves. Relieved of the slight progress, Shouto slowly made his way toward the bush nearest to him, which was still quite a bit away from where the cat was watching, and set down some treats just within reach under the bush before scooting back to the path and standing up.

Shouto waited a few minutes, but the cat refused to leave its hiding spot and head toward the treats. It was getting close to the time everyone else was going to wake up, and he still had to return to his room to change and get ready for class. He stood and started heading back toward the dorms, but not before glancing back briefly.

His lips curved into a gentle smile as he watched the cat crawl out and quickly gobble up the cat treats before ducking back under the bush.

* * *

After a week passed, the cat was more comfortable around Shouto, meowing from the bushes as he approached with the cat treats already in his hand. Once he reached the bushes, the cat would step out of hiding and take a few steps toward him before waiting for him to drop the treats on the lawn.

Today was the first day that the cat started walking toward the treats before he made it back to the pathway and Shouto froze, hoping to get a better idea of the cat's condition. The cat's eyes narrowed when he stopped walking, watching Shouto as it stopped in front of the treats to eat.

Its fur was matted and covered with dirt and burrs that dug painfully into its legs and back. He could make out the ribs sticking out of its thin frame and several old scars scattered throughout its body, though Shouto wasn't sure if those were from living outside or with its previous owner.

Dark clouds caught Shouto's attention from the corner of his eye, and he slipped his phone out of his pocket, pulling up the weather app while watching the cat. He mentally cursed as he read the weather for tomorrow: a heavy storm was expected to pass over the city. It was predicted that there would be several inches of ice-cold rain along with strong gusts of wind. There was no way the calico could survive such weather conditions in its current state.

Shouto frowned as he tried to think of what to do. He could contact animal shelter so that they could take care of the stray. He could make a shelter for the cat to stay in until the storm passed.

Or he could try to sneak the cat into his room (which just so happened to be on the _4_ _th_ _floor_ ).

Something brushed against Shouto's leg, jolting him out of his thoughts. He looked down with hand raised and ready to use his quirk, only to see the cat rubbing against in leg contently. Smiling, Shouto lowered his hand and gently ran his fingers through the fur on the cat's head. The cat began purring, leaning into the touch.

He stood slowly, debating. It seemed that the cat was already comfortable with his presence, seeing how it was slowly circling his legs and meowing at him. Curious, he took a step to the side and the cat followed him, tail flicking with interest.

Perhaps…

Shouto started heading toward the dorms, the cat easily keeping pace alongside him. Once he reached the entrance, he slowly pushed open the door and made his way in. The cat stared inside for a few minutes before following, and Shouto released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He opened the container of cat treats from his utility belt, frowning as he poured out the remaining few treats into his hand.

He was going to need something else if he wanted to get the cat to follow him up three flights of stairs.

Shouto dropped the treats on the floor in the middle of the living room, then made his way to the kitchen while the cat was occupied with the treats. He was in the middle of searching for something to lure the cat into following him when he heard meowing coming from the living room.

Dropping what he was holding, Shouto immediately walked back into the living room, only to find Aizawa-sensei crouched next to the cat, picking burrs out of its fur. The cat meowed once more before curling up in front of the homeroom teacher, pawing at his shoes.

Aizawa-sensei didn't look up as Shouto approached, focused on cleaning the cat's fur. "So, are you the reason this cat is in the living room?" Shouto tensed, unable to answer the question and Aizawa-sensei sighed as he removed the last burr. "I've seen the cat around the dorm a few times. Never let me approach it this closely though."

The cat purred and stood up, walking over to Shouto and rubbing its face against his leg happily. A small smile crept onto Shouto's face as he slowly crouched down to pet the cat's back. "I found it while I was exercising a week ago. I've been feeding it a few cat treats every day since then, and today it followed me inside."

Aizawa-sensei nodded, watching the two interact curiously. "There is a storm coming tomorrow so it would be good for the cat to stay indoors until it passes. But it would be best to bring the cat to the vet first, since it was living as a stray before."

Shouto turned to face his teacher, confused. "Sensei?"

Aizawa-sensei simply stood up, sighing as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "Well… we can talk more about it after that. It's early, but there are probably a few places open already. I'll see if Mic can give us a ride." He turned around and walked down the hallway toward his room.

The young hero-in-training watched as his teacher left, before turning back to the cat.

He wondered if Aizawa-sensei wanted to keep the cat as much as he did.

* * *

 **A/N: And then they adopted a cat. :3 All of the students help to take care of it, some more than others. Any name suggestions for the cat? Come find me on Twitter (link in profile) and other places if you wanna chat about BNHA :D thank you for reading!**

 **Ciao Ciao~**

 **Pikachu**

 **Published 8 February 2018**


	7. Realization 1

**Summary: Despite what the rumors say about their homeroom teacher, Class 1-A knows that Aizawa-sensei is actually a softie.**

 **Note: These chapters aren't in any particular order, but this particular prompt happens to follow the previous one. Enjoy!**

 **Unbeta'd**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

Shouta groaned as he turned off his alarm, pushing back the covers and rubbing his eyes. It was early; sunlight just starting to peek through his blinds and illuminate his room with pale yellow light. But Shouta was used to waking up at such ungodly hours, whether it was to prepare for the day's lessons or to go on a few patrols as a pro hero.

A cup of coffee was always nice to have though.

He let out another groan as he got out of bed, stretching a bit and slipping his phone into his pocket before leaving his room to head toward the living room. Upon entering, his eyes were immediately drawn to the pillows and blankets scattered around, evidence of the movie marathon the class had the previous evening. Shouta sighed wearily, making a note to remind everyone to clean up after themselves while moving to fold the blankets and put the pillows back on the sofa. Clanging and muffled cursing from the kitchen had him glancing in that direction every so often, but not enough for him to stop cleaning the living room.

He had a good idea of who was up at this hour, after all.

Once finished, Shouta made his way to the room in question, flipping on the light switch to reveal the chaos within. Todoroki was kneeling on the floor, a damp towel in his hand and a small puddle of milk next to him. The culprit of said puddle meowed loudly from next to her water bowl as the young hero-in-training glanced guiltily at Shouta while murmuring a quiet greeting.

It wasn't long after Todoroki and Shouta saved the cat that they got attached and had difficulty giving her up for a new home. With some persuading from Mic and approval from Nedzu, Class 1-A ended up adopting the young feline as their class pet. It took a whole day of discussion, but eventually the class decided to name the cat Mochi after an extensive anonymous voting process. Since most of the class had never kept pets before, Aizawa and Koda often shared their knowledge about cats so that everyone could take proper care of Mochi. It wasn't until last week that she was well enough to come live in the dorms with them, and everyone was still adjusting to the newest addition to their home.

"Most cats are lactose intolerant, so it's best if you don't give her milk. Some water and food should be enough for her," Shouta said as he reached into a cabinet, pulling out cat food and filling up Mochi's food bowl. Mochi meowed in reply as she bound over to the bowl and began devouring the food greedily. Picking up the water bowl, Shouta gave it a quick rinse and refilled it with fresh water before placing it down next to Mochi, stroking her gently as she continued eating.

Todoroki cleaned up rest of the spill, washing his hands before walking over and kneeling next to Shouta and Mochi. His shoulders were tense and he fidgeted slightly, as if he had been caught doing something wrong. It was clear to Shouta that Todoroki was worried over the fact that he almost fed the cat milk, and the pro hero wasn't sure how to best alleviate the young hero's worries.

After some thought, Shouta retracted his hand, causing Todoroki to stare at him in confusion. "She likes it when you scratch in between her ears," Shouta shared quietly, gesturing at the cat between them. The young hero glanced between Shouta and Mochi nervously before stretching out a hand and gently scratching where Shouta indicated. It wasn't long before Mochi was on her belly, purring contently. Todoroki continued stroking Mochi's fur, his expression and stance slowly relaxing for the first time since Shouta found him that morning.

Shouta smiled slightly as he pulled out his phone to check the time (and snap another photo of Mochi to send to Hizashi, who had gotten really attached to the cat). He then stood, grabbing the attention of both Mochi and Todoroki as he walked over to the fridge and noted how empty it was. "I'll go buy some groceries before class starts," Shouta said as he closed the fridge and started up the coffee machine.

Todoroki nodded as he excused himself for his daily morning training, much to Mochi's annoyance. She padded up to Shouta's leg, mewing insistently until Shouta reached down and picked her up. He waited for his coffee to finish brewing as he stroked her fur and made a mental list of what groceries to buy.

* * *

 **A/N: I was mildly horrified to find out that I used the word cat over 50 times in the last chapter. It… was necessary… but still. I had a prompt in mind for a while, but the prompt grew longer than expected and I'm still blocked on parts of it. That's why I'm uploading it up in parts, so hopefully the next part will be up soon! I won't reveal the prompt until the end though :3c**

 **Thank you for all of your support and for your suggestions for the cat's name! Special thanks to Starfang's Secrets from FFN, who suggested Mochi. The instant I saw the name, it just stuck xD**

 **Ciao Ciao~**

 **Pikachu**

 **Published 1 July 2018**


End file.
